


A Wolf and A Kraken

by letsbegin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: A poem about the love between a wolf and kraken.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Wolf and A Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> I was in math class and I literally couldn't get this out of my head so I wrote it all down in the margins of my notes.

A wolf and a kraken 

Born apart

Brought together

By war and hate and a tentative peace

An unlikely love

That was forbidden

They grew up too fast

Forced to adapt

A wolf and a kraken

Grown together

Torn apart

By war and hate and the end of peace

The kraken left

To return with help

Instead is shamed

Returns only with pain and rage

Betrays the wolf for the sake of his name

The wolf is hurt and lashes out

Breaks his vow and pays the price

The young wolf falls all alone

While the kraken is far away

Screaming in pain

A kraken left all alone

Maimed and tortured

Bent and Broken

No longer a kraken

But the servant of a monster

Breaks out of his chains for another wolf

A kraken again

Free from his master

Mourns for his friend

Standing beside the young wolf’s kin

Repents for his sins

Gives himself for the king

A wolf and a kraken

Torn apart

Finally together

In death


End file.
